


Uniform

by Levis_turtles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: Dipper loses a bet, is stuffed into a skirt, and promptly defiledAll characters are 18+





	Uniform

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Dipper said, standing on one leg in the bathroom stall as he slipped out of his trousers. 

“A bet is a bet, bro,” Mabel replied, from the other side of the door. She waited for Dipper to pass over his school trousers before handing him her skirt, trying her hardest to suppress a laugh.

Dipper said, “I’m going to look ridiculous.” He pulled the skirt up to his waist and frowned at how short it was. He had grown a few inches taller than Mabel in the last few months, and so, the hem of the skirt barely reached his mid thigh. He tugged at the fabric at the back, trying to coax it down over his butt. He said, “It doesn’t even fit me.”

“Stop whining and get out of here,” Mabel ordered, and with a heavy sigh, Dipper unlocked the door.

On seeing him, Mabel broke down in laughter. Her cheeks were bright red as she clutched her stomach, leaning against the bathroom sink in Dipper’s school trousers. Every time she glanced at him, the giggling resumed, and Dipper couldn’t wait any longer to appraise himself in the mirror.

His reflection was shocking.

His white shirt clung to his waist and shoulders, emphasising the lean shape of his torso and the strong curve of his spine. The skirt around his waist made his legs look longer, and the white socks that climbed just over his knees made them look tanned, and shapely. He also wore the blue ribbon tie that the schoolgirls had to wear, and Mabel’s slightly-heeled black shoes.

He said, “Holy shit.”

And Mabel replied, “I know!”

“I can’t go out there looking like this,” Dipper said. “I’ll be a laughing stock.”

“That’s the point!” Mabel laughed. “You lost the bet, you do the dare. Those are the rules.”

“Can’t I have a forfeit?” Dipper asked.

“Of course you can,” Mabel said, though she didn’t sound kind. “The forfeit is to go out there naked, instead!”

“You can’t be serious!” Dipper buried his face in his hands. “I’ll never be able to show my face in school again. I’ll be mocked for life!”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Mabel chided, poking Dipper in the cheek. “Most people will just assume that I’ve had a haircut, and those that do notice will have forgotten all about it by Monday.”

“Bill won’t have forgotten,” Dipper muttered, and it was then that Mabel’s eyes started to gleam. 

“Oh ho ho,” she said. “That’s what this is about, hmmmm? You don’t want the almighty Bill Cipher to see you like this.”

“He’s not almighty,” Dipper scoffed, though his cheeks were flaming. “He’s just-”

“Super cute?” Mabel guessed. “The love of your life?”

“Difficult,” Dipper finished. “And intimidating.”

“Well in that case,” Mabel said, “how’s about we change this little bet, just a smidge?”

“Change it how?” Dipper questioned.

“Instead of wearing the skirt all day,” Mabel said, “you just have to wear it long enough for Bill Cipher to see you in it.”

“Mabel!”

“You gotta pick bro - the whole school or just your little man-crush?”

“I can’t let him see me like this!”

“He’s going to see you in it whether you make an effort to show him or not. He’s always watching you - literally, always!”

“No he’s not,” Dipper said, blushing. “Shut up.”

“He’s as infatuated with you as you are with him,” Mabel stated. “Now, get out there and show him what you’re made of!”

“I really don't want to,” DIpper said. He looked at the bathroom door like it would eat him if he got too close. “If you love me, you won’t make me do this.”

“Stop being dramatic and just get out there,” Mabel said, and shoved Dipper just hard enough that he went flying out of the bathroom and into the crowded hall.

.

Bill Cipher was sat in class, ready to start the day, when he heard the commotion in the hallway. He didn’t know what it was all about, and he didn’t particularly care - he tended not to pay attention to the frivolous lives of his peers. Instead, he continued to doodle little triangles on the cover of his textbook, giving a few of them eyes and funny faces.

Behind him, someone entered the classroom, but Bill didn’t turn around. He smelled Dipper before he saw him - the scent of the forest he walked through every day to get to school, and the aftershave he had started wearing a few months ago. He heard his shoes clacking towards him, and the sound was new and unfamiliar - did he get new shoes? Bill wondered, just a moment before a beskirted backside settled itself on his desk.

Bill looked up, startled by the presence of the girl - Dipper’s sister, perhaps? - and his eyes widened when he didn’t see Mabel sat before him, but Dipper.

He looked down at the skirt and back up again, then back down once more for good measure. Sure enough, Dipper was wearing a skirt. The grey fabric draped over his creamy thighs, the pleats in the skirt falling in such a way that Bill could almost see the lower edge of Dipper’s pants. Looking back upwards, Bill saw that Dipper’s face was bright red, but his brown eyes were focused and unwavering.

“You come here often?” Dipper asked, and for the first time in his life, Bill CIpher spluttered.

He said, “Pines, what the hell are you doing?”

Dipper glanced towards the door of the classroom - at what, Bill didn’t know - before returning his brown eyes to Bill’s blue. A cheeky smile fell onto Dipper’s face, and he swung one leg to the side so that he was practically straddling Bill’s lap. He leaned backwards, drawing the skirt further up his thighs, and Bill gulped.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Pine Tree, but this isn’t funny.”

“It’s not supposed to be,” Dipper said. He leaned forward, placing a hand on Bill’s collar, and readjusted his tie. The room was getting hot - Bill could feel his blood racing through his veins, towards his-

Oh, fuck.

Bolting up from his seat, Bill caught Dipper’s wrist and dragged him out of the classroom. Dozens of eyes followed them as Bill dragged Dipper towards the boy’s bathroom door and locked it tight behind them.

.

“Hey!” Dipper yelped, yanking his wrist out of Bill’s grip and massaging it gently. “That hurt.”

“Do I look like I care?” Bill asked, and before Dipper could reply, he was being pushed back against the bathroom door. The plastic was cold against his thighs and he jumped a little, his chest bumping into Bill’s.

Dipper said, “What- what are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Bill said, and before Dipper could ask what that was, Bill Cipher was licking into his mouth.

Dipper gasped, his mouth opening to let Bill in. There was a hand in his hair, another at his waist, and his heart was pounding in his chest. After a moment of shocked stillness, Dipper managed to grasp the situation, and relaxed into Bill’s touch. He reached his hands up, wrapped them around Bill’s neck, as Bill’s hands slid down Dipper’s thighs and hefted them up, around his waist.

Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill and sighed, neck arching as Bill began to trace a line of kisses down Dipper’s neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin, creating tiny bruises that would last for days, and Dipper was in heaven.

Eventually, the kiss broke, and Dipper gasped for breath as Cipher did the same. They were both red in the face, their hair a mess, their arms and legs a seductive tangle. Dipper could feel Bill’s interest pressing against his hip, and he couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t similarly aroused.

Pressing his forehead against Bill’s, Dipper sighed, and said, “Wow.”

“Right back atcha, Pine Tree.”

“Where did that come from?” Dipper asked, and Bill looked at him like he was stupid.

He said, “You sit on my desk looking like that and you wonder where it came from? What else did you expect to happen.”

“I kinda thought you’d laugh at me,” Dipper said.

“Laugh at you?” Bill echoed. “How could I? You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I am?” Dipper questioned, and again, Bill looked at him like he was stupid. He flicked Dipper on the head, right between two of the stars, and Dipper yelped. “Ow!”

“That’s what you get for being dumb,” Bill said, as he ran his fingers over Dipper’s forehead, soothing the bump with his gentle touch. “Now,” he said, “I’d say we’ve got a good five minutes before classes start. What do you suppose we do?”

“I have an idea,” Dipper said and, with a grin, pulled Bill into another blistering kiss.


End file.
